Kasumi
Kasumi is a character of the hit fighting game series Dead or Alive. She is considered to be a main character in the games, and is a popular favorite among fans. She is portrayed in the video games as a kind-natured kunoichi who is a runaway. She was brought into the forum for the same reason as most video game characters, to expand on a story already being told, and add a little something to the forum story. Dead or Alive Kasumi's role in the Dead or Alive series is a major one. She was born in the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Village on February 23rd. She is the middle child of her mother, named Ayame. Though they never knew it as kids, her and Ayane were half sisters. They were great friends, but they were different amongst the villagers. Ayane was treated like dirt due to the circumstances of her birth, and Kasumi was treated like a princess, being because Kasumi is of the village's head family. Years pass, as Kasumi, her brother Hayate, and Ayane train to become ninja. After an incident with the exiled Raidou that left Hayate in a coma, Kasumi looked after him, but decided to take matters into her own hands. She took her signature Tanto Dagger, and proceeded to leave the village. However, this would mark her as a nukenin, a runaway shinobi, the penalty for this act would be death. Despite this, Kasumi enters the first Dead or Alive tournament, and, with the help of her guardian Ryu Hayabusa, kills Raidou, and wins the tournament. She is then captured by the company sponsoring the tournament, DOATEC, and is cloned. Kasumi enters the second tournament in hopes of finding Hayate. She encounters DOATEC's Kasumi clone, and defeats her. She finds Ryu Hayabusa, who tries to talk her out of leaving the tournament. She is encountered by Ayane, who has her orders to kill Kasumi, but is thwarted. She then finally encounters Hayate, but he developed a case of amnesia because of DOATEC performing experiments on him. After failing to get through to him, Kasumi leaves the tournament. Kasumi enters the third tournament with the same intentions. This time, though, she is not attacked as often, because of a threat called Omega, a super being created from Genra. When encountering Ayane, she allows her half-sister to see Hayate, and says to her, "I will kill Genra, and no one will stop me. I cannot let you have this one." This goes back to Raidou from the first tournament. Raidou was the reason of Ayane's shunning. Ayame was raped by him, and resulted in Ayane's birth. Ayane swore revenge for this, but was halted by Kasumi. She finds Hayate, who has come to his senses. With the difficulty of killing his own blood affecting him, Hayate tells Kasumi to pretend they never met. Kasumi leaves once again. In the fourth tournament, she enters once again for Hayate, this time to convince him to forget about DOATEC, and to go home. Ayane, however, stops Kasumi, and allows him to escape. She tracks him down, and confronts Helena, the newest owner of DOATEC. Threatening to shoot her, Ryu makes the save, throwing a kunai at the gun to get it out of Helena's hand. Kasumi gets past Helena, and finds another clone, known as Kasumi Alpha. Ayane and Hayate are also in the building, destroying it. Alpha escapes from this chaos, and Kasumi escapes the destroying building. She finds Helena still in it, but Ayane stops her, saving her life from the building exploding just seconds later. The Real World Kasumi finds her way to Konoha on her travels away from the constant threat of home village shinobi. When she arrives, she is tasked to protect two siblings, Ameth and Kat, from a half human-angel called Kenoichi. He desired their necklaces to make himself whole, but would resort to killing them for the necklaces. Kasumi protects the two, but Kenoichi takes the necklaces. Kasumi was also an integral part of the purification of ex-fangirl Rama, providing a much-needed distraction during a battle between Azula and Rama facing Toru Hyuuga, Domino Piece, and Chai Xianghua. Kasumi's distraction proved to be useful, allowing Xianghua to knock Rama out, and was also able to stop a Shadrai-possessed Arale from locking the evil thoughts in Rama's mind, allowing Xianghua to make the change. A bit later on, Kasumi hears about an incident Charlie was in, and goes to the hospital to check on her. However, what she didn't know is that Ayane helped bring Charlie to the hospital, and stayed in the room with her. Kasumi found Ayane there, and they fought. Ayane had Kasumi beaten, putting her blade to her neck, but Kasumi got away, and Ayane retreated. However, despite this, Kasumi remembers their childhood, and how they were great friends, and realizes Ayane is only doing this to follow orders. In a fight with the witch boy Lemres, Ayane was frozen where she stood, and was about to get hit with a huge, blinding blast, but Kasumi got in the way, and got sent flying far away. Knowing this, Ayane was actually feeling scared for her half-sister. She did not know that Kasumi still felt the same way as before. Lemres released the freeze spell, and Ayane teleported to where Kasumi ended up, only to find her in a fatal condition. Believing her to be dead, Ayane carried Kasumi, and laid her body to rest on a flower bed. However, Kasumi would awaken, badly injured from the blast, but alive. Since the incident, Kasumi has held no grudge on Lemres, forgiving him, even apologizing for Ayane attacking him and his girlfriend, Konata Izumi, just months later, and even letting them stay at Kurenai's house outside the Leaf Village after the attack. Kasumi and Ayane seemed to have buried the hatchet with their rivalry, and are working together to protect the village. Kasumi entered the Dead or Alive tournament that occurred, and made it to the final 8. The first match was going to be Kasumi vs. Toru. A few minutes before the fight, she finds Hayate, and tries to talk to him, but he again leaves. Seeing her task finished, she was about to leave, since she doesn't like to fight, but Toru stops her. He convinces her to go through with it, telling her that he's interested in seeing how she fights against him, and that they're almost the same, both of them wish to protect, and try to cause as little harm as possible. Kasumi finally fights Toru, and looked like she was about to win. But, she conceded the fight, because she thought she was hurting Toru worse than she wanted to, and didn't want to see him suffer anymore. After Ryu Hayabusa defeated Lei Fang just after, Toru went to check on her. Knowing of his Darkra side, Hayabusa attacked Toru, injuring him even more. Just as he was about to kill him, Kasumi stepped in, and told Hayabusa that he was a friend. As a result of all that, the entire first part of the tournament was thrown out, Kasumi conceding her fight, Lei Fang eliminated, Toru unable to compete due to his injuries, and Hayabusa disqualified because of the assault on Toru. Protector Kasumi Much later on, Kasumi would end up taking the role of the village protector after an incident that had occured. Toru tried to fight of Ricky Nolan in his Hell form, but, as Cathy had foreseen in her visions, Toru took a strong blast for her, which went completely through him, rendering him dead. News broke out, and Ayane ran to the ninja home outside the village to tell Kasumi of the tragedy. Not wanting to believe it, she checked the scene herself, when she saw the lifeless body of Toru, and a depressed Cathy kneeling by him, with Ricky watching on as well. Kasumi sword on her blade covered with Toru's blood that his legacy will, in fact, remain intact. She would be the head protector of Konoha, and help those in need. Since taking on this responsibility, she had reverted back to her merciless ways as with Raidou in the past. Also, she has become a bit stronger in power as well, defeating many opponents. She even entered Acid's Randomizer Tournament, defeating many strong enemies, including Mileena, the created daughter of Outworld emperor Shao Kahn, Shiela, an adversary lost in time, Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan (though her own life was almost lost in the fight, it rendered her comatose for some time) and the ninja specter Scorpion. Because of this, she won the grand prize, the Ultimate Hero Blast. ClassroomChaoz Kasumi makes an appearance along with Ayane in the ClassroomChaoz forum. Here, Kasumi assumes a disguise as a schoolgirl to evade the shinobi after her. The truce with Ayane from The Real World stands here as well, evident in the fact that they both tried out for the school's volleyball team. Both girls do their best to hide their true shinobi abilities from everyone. But, in Kasumi's first period science class, Jack messed up on an experiment, and destroyed the lab, and rendered him unconscious. Kasumi couldn't find a way out of the room because of the flames, and their intensity caused massive pain in her lungs, that she had no choice but to jump through the closed window. After finding the rest of the group, Jack was taken to a hospital, and Kasumi was taken to the nurse's office. Kasumi suffered from cuts along her body because of the shards of glass, and lung and throat irritation from the heat of the flames. She was quickly treated, and exposed her secret to Ricky, and made him swear not to tell anyone else. Though she told Ricky of her Kunoichi past, she didn't tell anyone her other plans in the city. She and Ayane would use their shinobi abilities to act as vigilantes, patrolling the city undetected, and stopping any crimes. She then later participated with Ayane in the volleyball tryouts, and both making the team. Kasumi, Jack, and Maddie would get to know each other a little better. When Jack came to Maddie's soccer game, Kasumi was sitting in the crowd, cheering her on. They later go to a restaurant called Ninety Nine together, but as they were eating, a robbery occurs at the movie theater right next door. Kasumi runs away, while Jack and Maddie run to the crime scene. Kasumi returned not long later, killed the robber, and disappeared before anyone got a good look at her. She returned as if she was clueless of what happened, and escaped with Maddie and Jack from the crime scene. The only people who know of Kasumi's deeds are Yin, who saw her teleport away from the soccer field, and found out about the crime at the theater, and Jack, who felt her presence suddenly appearing and disappearing without notice. Yin confronted her of the mistake she made of killing him, when she merely desired to immobilize him by cutting him with her blade enough to stun him. Unfortunatly, to evade the police, Kasumi quickly disappeared, leaving Yin to take the arrest. More about Kasumi Kasumi is a skilled Kunoichi warrior of the Mugen Tenshin clan. Though, she does not like to see people suffer. She shows mercy in her battles, and shows her uneasiness to fight. These are extremely evident in her in-game quotes, showing her unwillingness to fight in her pre-fight quotes, and pleading her opponent to not get back up in a victory quote. Though with that, she does sometimes refuse to show mercy. The only time she does not show mercy is when she, or her loved ones are threatened. However, when she does fight, she proves to be a worthy adversary. Since she was about to be the 18 master of her clan before running away, her skills as a shinobi are incredible. Also, she is undefeated in DOA tournaments, while holding only one victory in a tournament when she killed Raidou. She left the next two after finding Hayate, the fourth after Alpha escaped, and the Real World tournament when Toru was injured by her hands. She is also a good volleyball player, picking up the craft while stranded on Zack Island with some of the other women of the DOA series.